The present invention relates to automotive systems, and more particularly, to various fluid flow and heat exchange systems associated with a fuel injected engine-powered vehicle.
It is common in fuel injection systems and even some carbureted fuel systems, that a portion of the fuel drawn from the fuel tank for delivery into the engine, be recirculated back to the fuel tank as a consequence of partial consumption by the engine. In gasoline fuel injected systems, this fuel is typically at a pressure of about 40 psi and, during its travel from the tank to the pressure regulator and back to the tank, experiences approximately 25-80 degree F. rise in temperature. During continuous operation of the engine, a continuous flow of recirculating fuel returning to the tank, causes the average temperature of the fuel in the tank to rise considerably. Typically, this heat resulting from the recirculating flow of fuel, is not utilized in any other system within the vehicle, and thus respresents a substantial net energy loss.